Into The Closet
by Shining-Dreamer
Summary: Another short lemon! Our poor Naru-Chan finds himself in a janitor's closet with a horny Sasuke after a challenge is made. Can Naruto make it out on top? Okay, that was terrible, but that's the best that I can come up with. SasuNaru pairing,YAOI.


I am deeply sorry for not posting this story up a long time ago! I was just waiting for the right… Inspiration to come before I did the deed. So, please refrain from thinking of death sentences for me. Gomen! Anyways, enjoy my short little lemon! ^_^

**Warning:** this story contains boyxboy love and slight cussing.

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Naruto... *Sighs* If I did, there would be a _whole_ lot more yaoi in the series…

**Summary: **Our poor little Naru-Chan finds himself in a janitor's closet with a horny Sasuke after a challenge is made. Can Naruto make it out on top? (No pun intended.. ."" lol) Okay, that was bad. I suck at summaries, but there ya go. SasuNaru pairing, contains boyxboy smut. Don't like, don't read!

Into The Closet

"So you think you can be seme, Naru-Chan?" Sasuke teasingly asked the blond as he playfully slid up to the other male, a predatory smile spread across his face.

Naruto scoffed, grinning like a fool. "I _know_ I can! Believe it!" He exclaimed, sticking a tongue out at the Uchiha childishly. Then he blinked in surprise when his best friend licked him square across his mouth.

"Then prove it, Dobe," Sasuke purred as he pushed the poor blond into the nearby janitor's closet, walking in after him.

"Huh-what? Here? With _you_?" Naruto asked in a disbelieving voice, watching in shock as Sasuke closed the door behind him, hearing the 'click' of the door being locked.

"Duuuuh, Dead last. Who else?" Sasuke asked, pushing Naruto towards the wall. The blond tripped over a mop, or maybe it was a broom, squeaking in shock, and he fell down, eagle-sprawled out on the floor, his head touching the wall opposite of the only door. Naruto looked up just in time to see the raven crouch down in front of his face, his legs on either side of Naruto's sides.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto squeaked, wide-eyed, before the said male leaned forward and kissed him deeply on the lips. Naruto moaned into the other's mouth, feeling Sasuke's probing tongue on his lips.

Sasuke, being the horny bastard that he is, took this time to unzip the blonde's pants, unbutton them, and then he quickly pulled Naruto's pants and boxers down to his knees. Below him, Naruto started to panic, struggling against Sasuke, his head ducking away so that his gasp of surprise could be heard.

"W-wait, S-Sasuke! D-don't touch-," Naruto started to say, but was immediately cut off as soon as the raven stroked him softly with his fingertips on his hardening cock. He moaned, arching his back upwards, and he started to hear himself whimper as Sasuke continued stroking him there. The way he moved his fingers along his length reminded Naruto of someone petting a kitten. He moaned at the thought, turned on more than he thought he could be.

Sasuke smirked down at what he now held in his hand, truly looking like a predator that has caught their prey. He dove down, catching the head of the long and thick rod with his mouth, and he took a long, hard suction on it. Naruto shrieked in what Sasuke assumed as bliss because in the next instant, Naruto was grabbing hold of Sasuke's hair, pleading with him not to stop.

"Oh, God, please don't stop Sasuke!" Naruto cried out, pushing his hips closer to Sasuke's face, his whole body trembling in the pleasure.

Smirking around the member in his mouth, Sasuke slowly pulled Naruto's Pride and Joy out with a loud, wet *pop* noise. "Shush," Sasuke calmly said to the blond as said teen cried out in protest. From within his pocket, Sasuke pulled out a small tube of lubricant and opened the cap.

Panting, Naruto looked at his friend with a lust-filled vision, confusion clouding his mind when Sasuke started messing with his own pants. Then his eyes widened in renewed panic as Sasuke pulled his pants and boxers off. "Wait, Sa'ke, I-I don't-," Naruto started to say, but was interrupted when the other teen covered the blonde's mouth with his, quieting him.

"You don't want me to wait, Naru-Chan… You don't want me to stop, either…" Sasuke softly murmured in an almost commanding voice after pulling his mouth away from the blonde's. He stroked his friend's cock again and, getting a soft moan in reaction from the uke, Sasuke smiled in satisfaction, nodding. "See? Let's say that if I stopped doing that, you would probably do this-," Sasuke stopped what he was doing and, right on cue, Naruto cried out, his blue orbs flashing up at the raven with panicked plea.

"Then don't stop! Please, I'll do anything!" The poor blond exclaimed, grabbing hold both of Sasuke's shoulders and just clutched them tightly as he whimpered.

"You'll do anything, Naru-Chan?"

Naruto vigorously nodded his head, eyes so wide that they seemed to be in danger of just popping right out of their sockets. The need he felt was so clearly evident on the uke's face that it caused the Uchiha to chuckle sympathetically.

"…Kiss me."

"Alr-huh?" Naruto stared adorably confused at his friend for a moment before his need caught back up to him and he whimpered. He took some deep breaths in then let Sasuke's shoulders go only to grab either side of the raven's head. Pressing his lips against Sasuke's in a hesitant way, Naruto screwed his eyes shut and kissed the Uchiha softly.

To the raven's disappointment, the kiss didn't last as long as he wished it would Naruto pulled away seconds later, his cheeks stained with a baby pink color, and he averted his eyes. The action brought on a smirk across Sasuke's face and he leaned forward to peck Naruto's lips again. As Naruto looked back into his eyes with surprise, Sasuke gently took hold of the blonde's wrists and tugged his hands off of his head. Confusion flitted across Naruto's expression, and then he gasped in shock when Sasuke wrapped his fingers around his manhood the second after he let Naruto's wrists go.

"Hope you don't mind," Naruto heard Sasuke murmur before watching the raven duck down and wrap his lips around his dick. The blond gasped, his eyes widening in shock again, and whimpered when Sasuke took a long, slow suck.

"Neee… Sa'ke…" Naruto whimpered, quickly clutching his hands to the sides of Sasuke's head, his eyes closing to the bliss of the sensations. Sasuke seemed to be so skilled with the way his tongue moved purposely around his member, so fluent and confident with is movements. Naruto had no way of stopping himself from bucking his hips upwards, trying to get more of Sasuke's mouth somehow. The action only caused the raven to chuckle in his throat, sending vibrations along Naruto's cock. "Ah! Please, Sa'ke!" Naruto moaned, bucking his hips again, causing a spasm to go throughout his body. In the pit of his stomach, a spring uncoiled itself, bringing on Naruto's release all into Sasuke's welcoming mouth, the white liquid over-spilling and dribbling down his chin. The blond moaned in relief, his body sagging in fatigue, tired as if he'd run a marathon.

Chuckling, Sasuke pulled the uke's manhood out of his mouth, licking the used rod clean along the way. "How was that, Naru-Chan?" The Uchiha asked as one of his hands slid down and around Naruto's thigh, going further down from his crotch and to the tanned teen's entrance.

Naruto looked up at his best friend with his eyes telling the other that he was tired, but when he felt where the Uchiha's fingers were heading for and how Sasuke's expression still looked lust-full, he blushed deeply. "S-Sasuke… You c-can't be serious…" The blond stuttered, his face, which was already shining with sweat and red from the earlier embarrassment, changing into a deeper maroon.

"Oh, yes, I am _very _serious, Naru-Chan. You wouldn't really leave me like this, now would you?" Sasuke asked, motioning towards his crotch where his hard erection lay between his legs. "It's my turn to feel pleasured…" He then grabbed Naruto's hips and pulled him forward closer to him as the blond yelped in shock. "Plus, I'm sure you'll like it just as much as me."

"S-Sasuke!" Came Naruto's protesting reply, trying to squirm away from his friend,, his face flaming with its' blush. "Th-this is so inappropriate!"

"You think I care, Naruto?"

The blond gulped, his eyes widening as the other teen lifted up one of his hands and then pressed three fingers against his mouth. Naruto glanced down at his hand in confusion, the color in his face receding just a bit. He looked back up at his friend, raising an eyebrow to show his confusion.

Sasuke smirked and whispered," suck 'em, Naru-Chan… I've got to get you prepared, don't I..?"

Once again, the color in Naruto's face was reinforced with the words of Sasuke's statement, opening his mouth to retort, but, instead, got a mouthful of fingers. "Nyah!" He mumbled around the Uchiha's digits, his eyes widening and resembling round plates.

"Don't make me wait forever, Naruto… There is other, ah, _ways _to prepare you… I would enjoy **any** of those ways if you were to let me show you…" Sasuke said, giving the blond a suggestive look by licking his lips as he glanced down at Naruto's lower regions which were positioned near his own lower region.

A soft, throaty moan reverberated around the Uchiha's fingers and Naruto's eyes closed tightly as the thought of Sasuke's pink muscle poking its' way into him down yonder. The mental image caused a spark of life to run through his used and still wet from saliva-coated dick. He took a hesitant suction on the raven's digits, and then he started to confidently suck while opening his eyes to peer up at the other teen.

Finding that look of cuteness on Naruto's face to be a huge turn on like any other gay teen, Sasuke watched on with fascination and a lusty look on his face. Naruto's ocean blue orbs had an effect on Sasuke like no other; it captured and held his attention, letting him take in the basked beauty of the tanned teen. As he watched the blond suck quite exotically on his fingers, the Uchiha began to feel a sudden want, or maybe it was a need, of something more. He needed to feel the warmth of Naruto's lips on his in a hot, passionate kiss. So, giving in into his sudden need, Sasuke snapped out of the trance the blue orbs seemed to have put him under and he pulled his fingers out of Naruto's mouth at the same time he leaned forward.

"Wh-what?" Naruto stated in his confusion, his eyes widening in slight alarm, before Sasuke's lips met his. He squirmed against Sasuke's mouth, feeling his friend's tongue slide back and forth across his mouth, asking for permission to access inside. Naruto gave up on squirming a moment later, reluctantly opening his mouth from the persistence that came from the determined tongue.

Sasuke eagerly slipped his tongue into Naruto's mouth, already loving the taste of the blonde's mouth. Of course, the flavor on Naruto's tongue was one of ramen, but it also held a strange minty taste to the ramen-loving dobe.

Anyways, as Sasuke distracted his uke with their kissing, he moved his wet fingers quickly down to Naruto's ass, holding them over his entrance. Once it seemed that Naruto had melted to the kissing, the Uchiha unexpectedly shoved one of his digits into the unaware blond, causing said teen to gasp into Sasuke's mouth, his breath hitching at the strange sensation of being entered. Naruto then moaned softly as Sasuke began to move his finger around inside of him. Sasuke smirked at the sound of Naruto's noises and he continued to move his finger, looking for the blonde's sweet spot that would send him into ecstasy. When his finger brushed an area that had a different texture, Naruto's body convulsed beneath the raven's and a lewd moan escaped out of the uke's mouth loudly. The smirk widened and Sasuke slipped a second finger into the heat to jab the sac inside, thrusting his fingers in and out repeatedly , savoring the sound of Naruto's screams of pleasure and loving every moment of it.

Once deeming it safe to say that Naruto was stretched out enough, Sasuke pulled his fingers out of Naruto, bringing on a whimper of protest out of the blond. The Uchiha then grabbed the bottle of lubricant from the floor and poured a generous amount into his palm, tossing the bottle to the side afterwards.

"S-Sa'ke…" Naruto moaned his name, staring at his friend with a hazy vision full of lust. His hips thrust forwards, his body obviously wanting more.

Trying not to moan from the display of need, Sasuke quickly lathered his cock up with the lube as he watched Naruto squirm below, looking so fuckable with his flushed and sweating body. His dick twitched in his hand at that, thinking of the moment that he would thrust into his blond friend and Sasuke moaned Naruto's name out.

"Alright," the raven panted, quickly letting himself go. "You better be ready, Uzumaki. I'm taking you here and _now."_

Another lusty moan slipped from Naruto as his hips bucked again. "Hurry up then, Uchiha," he huskily demanded, reaching up with his hands to grip Sasuke's shoulders. "Don't keep me waiting!"

With a growl full of desire, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hips and he thrusted himself deeply into the blonde's anus, groaning at the sensations of pleasure.

Naruto, on the other hand, cried out in both pain and intense pleasure, the pain being the more dominant of the two feelings at the moment. He let Sasuke's shoulders go, fisting his hands and pushing them against his closed eyes, trying to block out the pain and hold back the tears that might surface.

"Naruto… _Naruto_. Look at me, Naruto…"

Naruto, without removing his fists, shook his head, gasping now.

Cool hands wrapped around the blonde's wrists as Sasuke's husky voice came whispering down. "Come on, Uzumaki. Don't tell me you can't handle this anymore… It'll get so much better, I promise… You just need to relax and open your eyes…"

Feeling full of Sasuke's dick up his ass as well as the pleasure slowly tearing its' way up to his mind, Naruto whimpered quietly, letting the other male pull his hands away from his eyes. He opened them and looked up at the raven with a pained expression.

"I'll be gentle, Naruto," Sasuke promised, giving the poor blond a sincere smile before leaning down and capturing his lips, bringing him in for a long, heated kiss.

In the kiss, Naruto didn't seem to notice the pain slowly ebbing away. The tongue action held his whole attention as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. He just loved the taste on the other teen's tongue; the strawberry and vanilla-y flavors. It was a strange combination, but, what the heck? Who cares; it tasted good because it was _Sasuke _that he was kissing.

Again, just like before, Sasuke kept the kiss up until the uke beneath him had melted into the kiss, seeming to have his whole attention on his lips. Even when he figured that Naruto was intent with the kiss, Sasuke kept it up as he slowly, very slug-paced slow, pulled himself out of the blonde's ass til only the tip of his cock was inserted in Naruto. The said blond whimpered into the raven's mouth, his body slightly trembling.

It took all of his will power for Sasuke not to thrust in. He slowly pushed himself back into the bliss of Naruto's tight heat, groaning quietly against Naruto's tongue. Being inside of the uke was like heaven and he couldn't wait for too much longer to start thrusting in hard and fast.

Luckily, the pangs of sudden need filled through Naruto's body and the pain became a dull ache. He wanted more and by damn he wanted it right then!

Naruto pulled his mouth away from Sasuke's as he opened his eyes, glaring up at the teen above him with his blue orbs and a scowl in place on his face. ""Get a move on, Uchiha," the blond said in a lusty moan, bucking his hips up against Sasuke's, causing the said teen's manhood to slide even deeper into him.

They both moaned throatily, then Sasuke asked," are you sure that you can handle me, Uzumaki?"

"Won't know til we try, now will we, Uchiha?" Naruto countered, his trademark grin flashing up at Sasuke right before the blond pulled Sasuke back down for another heated kiss.

As that happened, Sasuke started to pull himself out again and pushing back in, repeating the action over and over again with each thrust becoming a quick pounding motion. It wasn't too soon after that they both moaned each other's name. Moaning, groaning, and screaming for each other.

The one out of the two teens to reach their climax first was Naruto, his seed spilling all over them. With the clenching of muscles around his cock, Sasuke soon came after with a gurgled name that somehow resembled Naruto's. They fell down with Sasuke lying on top of Naruto, both exhausted and panting.

When he had caught his breath, Sasuke hugged Naruto and kissed his lips, actually smiling. "We should get dressed," he murmured as he slowly sat up, looking down at Naruto and straddling the blonde's thighs. He pulled himself slowly out, causing a soft mewl to slip from Naruto's lips as the blond looked up at him with such a cute expression, his face all sweaty and flushed. It nearly turned the raven back on, but he quenched that feeling as he thought of the mission he and Naruto were supposed to be on.

Sasuke got off of Naruto, grabbing his clothes and quickly getting dressed. Next to him, Naruto slowly sat up, panting heavily, as he copied the raven. They dressed in a comfortable silence, then they were up on their feet moments later.

As Sasuke walked towards the door with Naruto right behind him, a random thought appeared in the blonde's mind.

"Ne, Sasuke…" Naruto started, looking at the back of Sasuke's head curiously, watching him open the door.

"What is it, Dobe?" Sasuke asked, back to calling Naruto names again as he stepped out of the closet.

"…You said that I was going to be seme before you pushed me into the closet… What was that all about if you were just going to make yourself seme in the end?" Naruto asked in a somewhat pouting voice even as he still panted heavily.

The raven chuckled, leading the blond out of the closet as he brought up one of his hands and licked the white fluid produced by his best friend off of his fingers.

"Hn… Maybe next time, Dobe…" Sasuke called back with a smirk.

The blond stopped in his tracks, blinking at the back of his friend's retreating back. "Next time? Wait, Sasuke, what do you mean 'next time'?" Naruto asked, his eyes wide. The other teen only smirked deeper, continuing to walk away from the confused blond, his laughter bubbling up within him…

That's the end of that little lemon.

I hope y'all enjoyed that. ^_^

Review if you'd like; no need to, though… I don't like making people doing something that they don' want to..

See y'all another time! Byes!


End file.
